Return to Remnant
by Melrian Ventocor
Summary: Kristofer Schade, after being pulled from Remnant by the death of the Necromancer, has managed to find his way back to his team. It's a good thing too, because he returns just in time for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Note: This is a sequel to a previous story that I wrote called "Reality Check".
1. Prologue

**If you haven't yet read my previous story, Reality Check, I HIGHLY recommend that you go back and read that. Otherwise, this story won't make any sense, at least, at first. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this prologue. I'm merely rehashing and reformatting the epilogue from Reality Check.**

* * *

Looking around, Kristofer found himself in some kind of abandoned warehouse at night. Slowly, he picked himself off the ground. Kristofer smiled as he recognized his surroundings. After glancing at the moon (which was shattered), he stepped outside onto a very France-like city street. Catching sight of his reflection, Kristofer was relieved to see green-eyed, monkey-tailed, black clad young man with shoulder-length black hair staring back. He then began to sprint through the streets until a large castle on a cliff came into view. This castle was none other than Beacon Academy.

"Finally, I'm back."

* * *

 **I apologize that this took so long to come out. Didn't anticipate the Finals to be this intense. I should also stop giving myself deadlines as I can't ever seem to meet them. Anyways, enough rambling. So, Kristofer is back at Remnant again. How and why he went there will be revealed in due time. Until then, keep yourselves ready for more content... When I finally get around to writing it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**I apologize for the wait. But, at long last, I've returned. I was actually waiting for Volume 3 to end so I could get a better idea of what I had to work with when writing this (seeing as it coincides with the events of the main series). Dear God, that season was intense. I didn't expect Roosterteeth to destroy plot armor like that! Although, I guess they did kind of do that with Red vs. Blue. They really have been getting dark with their storytelling, haven't they? Anyways, enough rambling. I have some interesting ideas for the future of Team SAMRI, so I hope you all are ready. On to the first chapter!**

* * *

Ila jumped to the side, narrowly dodging a swipe from Mac, his energy blade crackling as it sailed over her head. In retaliation, she jabbed at him with her dual-ended sword. Spinning to the side to avoid Ila's blade, Mac used his momentum to swing at Ila with a blow from above and below with each hand. Thinking quickly, Ila jumped, turning her body sideways so she slipped in between Mac's strikes. As she spun, she delivered a kick straight into his gut, knocking him to the ground.

Ila back-flipped away, converting her weapon into its bow form. As she drew back two arrows, she flipped a switch on her weapon, causing the glowing arrows to change from a brilliant yellow to a whitish blue. As Mac struggled to his feet, she released them. The two arrows immediately homed in on Mac's legs, encasing them in a thick layer of ice upon impact.

After trying futilely to break his legs from the ice, Mac retracted his blades and began firing rapid energy pulses at Ila, prompting her to begin running in a circle around him to avoid his shots. As she ran, she nocked two more arrows and flipped the switch once again. This time, they turned black as night. As she loosed them, the arrows wrapped themselves around Mac's wrists. Shadowy chains then shot from them, anchoring to the floor before retracting so that Mac's arms were stuck at his sides. With her opponent effectively disabled, Ila began firing volley after volley into Mac's chest.

As Mac's aura dipped into the red, Professor Goodwitch's voice rang out, "That's enough, Ms. Seraphim. The match is over." On cue, the lights immediately turned back on, revealing the pair to be on Beacon's sparring auditiorium. Numerous classmates cheered at the outcome of the fight. Ila just smiled, bowing her head slightly as she holstered her weapon, dispersing Mac's bonds at the same time.

Mac, now free of his bonds, walked up to Ila, extending his hand. "Jeez. For such a shy girl, you _really_ know how to fight. That was an excellent match."

Without saying a word, Ila smiled as she took his hand, nodding in agreement.

Stepping forward, Professor Goodwitch called out to the audience. "We have time for one more match today. Any volunteers please speak up now."

"I volunteer," a voice said. Everyone turned to see a mysterious man in a black robe, a hood obscuring his face, standing at the doors to the arena.

"And, who might you be?"

"My name is of no concern," the figure stated, waving his hand in dismissal. "You asked for a volunteer. Well, you've got one."

"I am sorry, whoever you are," Goodwitch said, narrowing her eyes. "But, unless you are a student, I cannot permit…"

"It's alright, Glynda," another voice said, cutting her off. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster, stepped through the doors, standing beside the robed man. "I will sanction this fight."

Goodwitch sighed. "Very well. Would you like to choose an opponent? Or do you wish for someone else to volunteer?"

The figure pointed at Ila. "I wish to fight her."

"I apologize, but Ms. Seraphim has just finished a fight. You'll have to…"

"N-no," Ila said. "It…it's okay. My aura level barely dropped. I can afford to fight one more match."

After a moment, Goodwitch nodded. "Very well. Mr. Noctis, you may leave the stage now."

As Mac left the stage, he leaned in close to Ila. "Be careful," he whispered.

Ila and the hooded figure took their positions at opposite ends of the stage. Ila drew her bow, nocking three arrows. Meanwhile, the man equipped a steel buckler and what seemed to be cudgel with a diamond head. Neither spoke as the countdown began. As the match started, Ila immediately loosed the arrows, immediately drawing another three. However, the man easily blocked every arrow she fired, almost as if he knew exactly where they were going. Finally getting bored, the man dashed straight at her with blinding speed. In the span of only a couple seconds, he closed the distance and knocked her bow out of her hand with his cudgel. Then, in a surprising twist, the man embraced Ila in a hug.

"W-wha?!" Ila gasped in shock.

The figure pulled away and threw back his hood, revealing the face of Kristofer Schade. As Ila's eyes widened in shock, he said, "Hello Ila," he said. "Did you miss me?"

Tears filling her eyes, Ila leapt into his embrace, hugging him tightly. "Kristofer, is it really you?"

"Yes," he said, stroking the back of her head. "It has been a very long time, but I've finally returned.

"So, mind filling us in?" Artie asked. After they both forfeited the match, Kristofer and Ila went to their team's bedroom, along with the rest of their teammates. Kristofer couldn't help smiling as he took in his surroundings. He really had missed this place. However, he was drawn out of his reminiscence as Artie began waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" he said. "Anyone home?"

"Sorry," Kristofer apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "What was the question?"

"What the hell happened to you after you disappeared?"

"Well," Kristofer began. "It's a bit of a long story. When I left Remnant, I didn't immediately return to my world. I was brought to yet another world, one vastly different to this. As it turns out, the Necromancer had split his existence across countless different dimensions. Whenever he was killed, he was only killed in that dimension, and his consciousness would be pulled to one of his other bodies. Due to our link, I was pulled along with him…"

 ** _A while later…_**

"…Finally, I confronted the Necromancer in my original dimension, and, once again, managed to kill him. This time, he was ended forever."

The others just sat there in a stunned silence, trying to process everything that Kristofer had just told them. Finally, Rachael spoke up, "Well, at least he's gone. Right?"

"Right."

"So," Mac asked. "How did you get back here?"

"Well, after I defeated the Necromancer, I returned to the lab where I originally found him. In there, I found his notes about how he was able to cross between dimensions, as well as his description of each one that he visited. And, well, using that information, I used his magic to return here."

Getting up, Artie walked over to Kristofer and slapped him on the shoulder. "Regardless of how you did it, you're back and we're all glad about it. That's the only that matters."

* * *

 **Okay, okay. I know the reunion between Kristofer and Ila was a little cheesy… and I know that I skipped out on a lot of info when I had Kristofer explain what happened after Reality Check. But, I had to reunite them somehow, and I'm not writing several stories worth of information just to explain everything that happened to Kristofer. When I do, they will be separate stories, written under the Reality Check name. All you need to know is he visited lots of different dimensions (among them being SAO, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Macross Frontier, Red vs. Blue, and Supernatural just to name a few), and he picked up several different skills as he went. Now he wields only one cudgel, and wears a buckler on the other arm. He also has some other unique abilities which will be covered in this story. I will eventually get around to writing those stories, but it will be a long while before I do. As for this story, I intend for it to continue as long as the RWBY series proper. I have a lot of fun writing these stories, so don't think that I will give them up any time soon (^.^) Anyways, enough from me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the rest! Please leave any suggestions, questions, comments, flames, etc. in the reviews below. Until next time!**


	3. Followup

So, it's been awhile, I will admit. I do still have plans for continuing this (I just have to get off my rear and actually do something about it). However, I'm regretful to inform you it's going to be quite a bit longer before that comes to fruition. I've not been idle in my absence. I've been stewing over the story. Where it's been, where it's going, etc. And, I've ultimately decided I want to completely rewrite the original Reality Check. Yes, there will be changes to the story, but I moreso want to make it better. I want to make it more detailed, I want you to actually know the characters without me having to make a character sheet. I want to delve more into the backstories of characters such as Artie, Mac, and Rachael. I want to expand on Ila's backstory. Etc. So, I'm going to be absent...again. But I _am_ working. I'm not sitting idly, letting my account rot. When you next hear from me, expect a revised Reality Check. Then, I'll start this one over (luckily I don't have a lot to do, I'm actually mostly happy with what I've written in this one).


End file.
